


My Greatest Love

by ryuomen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Kidnapping, M/M, Spoilers, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28924008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuomen/pseuds/ryuomen
Summary: Daichi Sawamura took your life from you, but he gave you the world.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	My Greatest Love

**Author's Note:**

> !IMPORTANT!
> 
> Even though this work is very short, it contains mentions of kidnapping, abuse and Stockholm Syndrome. This work is NOT meant to be romantic at all. It's a creative piece, and should not be viewed as an ideal relationship.
> 
> Please remember that this is fictional and does not reflect Daichi's canon personality. I guess this could be an AU?
> 
> Loosely inspired by Killing Stalking even though I've never read it (I listen to KS playlists LOL)
> 
> This is a piece exclusive to AO3 because I don't post dark content on my Tumblr (@ryuomen).
> 
> TIMESKIP SPOILERS
> 
> Enjoy~

He took your life away. He stripped you of all the things you once owned, including your name. No one would suspect Daichi Sawamura, a respected police officer from Miyagi, had you in his clutches, holding you captive. He treated you well, he cooked all your meals, he bathed you, he kissed you goodnight. He told you he loved you, and if you stared into his eyes long enough, you would believe him.

He cleaned the wounds he inflicted. He ran his lips across your scars. If you squirmed, he’d whisper sweet nothings in your ear as his fingers dug into your flesh, hard enough to leave bruises. He let you sleep in his bed to cope with the nightmares he caused. Five fingers would rest across your throat, and if you tried to move, he’d squeeze. 

Daichi loved you with all his heart. So why didn’t you love him? Couldn’t you see how much it hurt when you ignored his affections? He bared himself for you. He showed you how loving he could be. Why did you cry so much when he took you home? Why did you shiver every time he touched you? He hurt you a handful of times, but he said sorry. You were his greatest love. He was your white knight, the man who saved you from the filthy world. How could you be so ungrateful?

He hoped dinner would change things. You watched as he set the table and cooked your favorite meal, humming happily to himself. You had to admit it smelled delightful, but knowing who prepared it made your stomach churn uneasily. Once he set the plate in front of you, your mouth watered, and you reached for your utensils. He quickly grabbed your wrist, and you jumped.

“Not so fast, honey,” he murmured lovingly. “I wanna admire you for a bit longer.” His thumb ghosted over the bruise surrounding your eye before he pressed a kiss between your brows. “Are you happy?”

The grip on your wrist tightened. You gulped. “Of course I am, sweetie. You make me _so_ happy.”

“Good.” The sweetness of his voice wasn’t enough to mask the bruteness behind it. “I’m glad.”

Daichi took your life away, but he gave you the world. What more could you want from the perfect man? You told yourself he did it out of the goodness of his heart. The more you thought about it, the more it became real.

He loved you, and you were starting to love him, too.


End file.
